This invention relates to a quartz crystal wristwatch, and in particular to improved analog display quartz crystal wristwatches having reduced size and thickness.
The electronic quartz crystal wristwatches are increasing their share in the wristwatch market due in large part to their accuracy and reliability. To date, the demand for accuracy and reliability has been sufficiently satisfied. However, it is unfortunate that a small and thin quartz wristwatch having good after-sale servicability and a low price is desirable.
Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a solution to this problem and to provide a small and thin wristwatch which can be enjoyed more fully.